A number of businesses offer money transfer and other services through a network of agents. A customer that desires to use these services to transfer money to a third party can take the money to an agent of the money transfer service. The agent accepts the money, obtains necessary information such as the customer's identity and the identity of the receiver, and initiates a transaction. The money transfer options or parameters that are selectable by the sender are limited to the amount of the money transfer, the location of receipt of the money transfer, and the recipient of the money transfer.
After processing, the money transfer is then made available to the receiver at another location operated by the money transfer service. The receiver can retrieve at the money transfer by going to the location and providing personal information and money transfer confirmation number to the receiving agent at the receive location. When the information provided by the recipient has been verified, the receiving agent then distributes the money to the receiver based on the money transfer amount. However, the parameters of the money transfer are set by the sender, and the receiver has limited ability to modify the money transfer parameters to meet personal requirements and conveniences.